La Nueva Guerra de los Elegidos
by Jannideath
Summary: En otra epoca Sora es El Gran heroe odiado y olvidado... Namine es la princesa de unode los Reinos que Mickey a dejado de proteger. Sora esconde un gran secreto ¿cual será? ¿Namine podrá averiguarlo? ¿porque lo odian tanto? SoraxnaminexRoxas Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia alternativa... para comenzar doy un leve resumen...**

**Namin****é es hija de los reyes de Hollow Bastion, (ya no sólo es Mickey), y Sora es un guerrero bastante viejo... no sé porque hice esto pero estaba bastante hastiada de las relaciones normales y por eso preferí basarme en algunos hechos... no muchos (ni piensen que es por experiencia propia ¬¬), ojalá y tenga algo de resultado porque mi pareja favorita es RoxasNamine, pero si para llegar a Roxas debo incluir a Sora, hay que hacer el esfuerzo.**

**Por cierto, ningún personaje me pertenece, de ser así NUNCA pero NUNCA hubiera hecho este juego con escenas de Winnie the Gay.**

**¿POR QUÉ ME MIENTES?**

Creí que me había protegido muy bien de ella.

Lo pensé en todo, desde mi situación hasta lo que debía decir para no dejar rastro de inquietud, pero me encontró... igual me encontró... y ahí esta mirándome sin ninguna expresión, sin siquiera parpadear, es como una roca de piel completamente torneada... me asfixia mirarla así, y aun mas en mi situación. Ella sabe de lo que quería huir pero no lo pensó dos veces para lograr alcanzarme. ¿Cómo lo hizo?... Es tan joven.. ¿Cómo consiguió atraparme de esta manera? Me odio.

-¿qué sucede, mi cielo?- Naminé miraba con dulzura a Sora - ¿Te veo diferente? ¿En qué piensas?

-Nada mi tesoro, nada que importe-

Sora era El Guardián más poderoso de toda la Comarca de Hollow Bastion, tenía más de 20 años al servicio del Reino y su gente. De gran atractivo y altivez su cuerpo no reflejaba el pasar de sus 36 años de juventud en un reino donde sus reyes eran unos grandes ejemplos de bondad y esplendor que el pueblo amaba con toda su alma. Se caracterizaban por tener grandes bosques y valles, hermosos campos de cultivo, pero uno de los tesoros más grandes de Hollow Bastion era su hermosa hija y princesa Naminé de 18 años, majestuosa y delicada como la más tierna rosa que brota de la tierra. La misma rosa que Sora tenía en sus brazos.

Ninguna mujer en el mundo lo había dominado al extremo de sentirse presa del pánico, había conquistado tierras plagadas de bestiales guerreros, tierras áridas y putrefactas, había tomado los licores más ardientes que se encuentran en la faz de la tierra, susurrado al oído a las mujeres mas codiciadas y vividas del extranjero, pero jamás se había sentido tan sometido a la voluntad de una joven galana.

-¿pero que ocurre, amor?- Naminé lo miraba con insistencia - ¿por qué quieres ocultarme lo que te ocurre?

-Mi hermosa doncella, quiero que me respondas algo muy especial-

-Dímelo y lo haré-

-¿te haz enamorado alguna vez?- Sora miraba atentamente el perfil de Naminé

-no- Naminé miro hacia el techo- creo que no ¿a qué viene tu pregunta?

-Mi pequeño ángel, ¿y ahora? ¿Estas enamorada?-

El silencio se hizo eterno, Naminé con verdadera intención hacia saber su respuesta, pero Sora deseaba escucharla de sus labios, de su dulce y suave boca, aquella que en tan poco tiempo hizo beber a nuestro guerrero del néctar del cielo. ¿Por qué no?, ¿Por qué un no?, Si él lo sabia de antemano, porque ese no, ese silencio lo hacia sentir tan desdichado y feliz a la vez. Él lo entendía, solo era un juego para ella, un entrenamiento para la vida que tendrá como reina, deseaba explorar la intimidad adulta y ahora que lo había conseguido Sora no servia en lo absoluto, que sucia y tramposa es la vida cuando te pone enfrente al amor que no es correspondido.

-Pero, ¿es necesario que responda esas cosas?- pregunto Naminé

-Es necesario si deseas madurar, son experiencias que la vida te impone, no puedes huir de ellas-

-Pero, Sora, que no ves que aún me quedan tantas cosas por delante-

-Pequeña doncella, ¿no me respondes porque no estas segura?-

-...mmm... Sí, es eso-

-Bueno, si tanto te incomoda entonces no me respondas-

-ay- respiró aliviada- gracias, me sentía muy perturbada-

-Doncella adorada, ¿qué deseas hacer ahora?- Sora tomaba las manos de su querida amante- ¿no crees que los reyes deben esperarte para cenar?-

-No, ellos saben que no bajare al gran comedor hasta que esos tipos se vayan-

-¿los extranjeros?-

-Sí, dice mi madre que vienen de la lejana tierra de Solaris a conocer las riquezas de Hollow Bastion, pero sentí algo cuando me acerque a ellos- Naminé se estremeció- son tan extraños.

-extraños ¿en qué modo?- le pregunto Sora

-no lo sé, no sabría explicarlo, uno de ellos me miro con cierta perversión, me dio pánico.-

-¿Crees que es posible que venga a pedir tu mano?-

-No, no lo creo. Más parece que vienen a conquistar a esta tierra-

-pero, ¿no será que te sientes atraída por ese sujeto?-

-¡Yo!- Naminé miraba a Sora con sorpresa- ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Es absurdo, además – se acercaba al pecho de su amante – yo ya tengo una pareja ¿verdad?-

-Si eso es lo que deseas…-

-Claro, dime una cosa, ¿Por qué aun no me pides en matrimonio?-

-Pequeña dulzura, yo tengo el doble de la edad tuya, además de una vida pasada muy sucia, ¿acaso crees que el rey dejaría a su Perla con un hombre como yo?-

-jajaja, tienes razón, él prefiere mas perdurar la realeza a que su hija sea feliz-

Esas palabras. ¿Entonces ella era feliz ahora?, Y si es así, ¿Por qué no me responde?

-Sora, ¿tu crees que soy inmadura?- lo veía con expresión anhelante

El guerrero más fuerte del mundo se demoro en contestar.

-Amada Mía, en ciertos aspectos eres una persona recién saliendo del cascaron- la miraba con dulzura

-mmm- se acercaba más al rostro de Sora- ¿así qué para algunas cosas?

Una risa disimulada se escuchaba dentro de la habitación.

-amada mujer- sonreía- ¿podrías vivir sin mí en este momento?

-Creo que no- le contesto Naminé

-no sabes lo triste que me hace sentir eso-

-¿por qué?, ¿Acaso no es algo bueno?

-Claro que no, mi pequeña dama, tu aún eres una niña, y yo muy pronto estaré muy viejo. No hay manera de que podamos evitar la separación-

-Pero eso no es problema, yo te cuidaré-

-Pero, dulzura, ¿acaso quieres perder tu juventud con un anciano decrépito?, ¿Qué sucedería si un joven gallardo pidiera tu mano en ese mismo momento?

-Pues... esperaría a que tú te murieras-

-Lo ves, eso significa que no valgo nada para ti, por eso si me llego a casar contigo será como un mero tramite, y una boda no hay que tomarla a la ligera-

-pero mientras tanto quiero que te quedes conmigo-

-Dulzura, nunca ni después de muerto ni aunque me denigres dejare de ser tu guardián.

-muy bien, así me gusta- Naminé se levanta y se acomoda encima de su amante- Debo darte otra orden-

-Lo que tú desees- Sora se embelesaba con la prominente belleza de su mujer.

-Quiero... - Naminé se agacha hasta el oído de Sora-... hacer el amor contigo-

Ha esto, nuestro guerrero la besa insaciable, mientras Naminé se desnuda por completo de las sabanas que la ocultaban. Sora continua observándola hasta que la joven junta sus labios con los de él.

Las estrellas se veían muy brillantes esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Sora se prepara para ir a la presentación formal de la Caballería. Mientras se vestía, contemplaba por el espejo a la mujer que hasta hace unos meses sólo era su consentida. Naminé dormía placidamente entre el resto de sabanas que no habían caído en la noche. Parecía verdaderamente exhausta pero muy feliz. Una sonrisa reflejaba su encanto matinal.

Luego de vestirse, se dispone a salir de la habitación con mucho cuidado de no despertar a los guardias no sin antes besar a su adorada mujer que aun seguía soñando.

Al oír la trompeta de llamada se fue raudo hacia los corrales en busca de su caballo, se despabiló y unió al grupo que iba de pesquisa. Mientras, los reyes paseaban junto a los extranjeros. En eso, Sora alcanza a escuchar algo de la conversación.

-Mi Rey, he oído que el tesoro mas caro de Hollow Bastion es su hija Naminé, he ansiado desde el atardecer de ayer poder conocerla-

-Oh, - contestó la Madre de Naminé- es que ha estado un poco indispuesta estos días, pero es mas que seguro que hoy podrá verla y conocerla-

-Eso espero mi Señora, no quisiera irme con una mala impresión de Hollow Bastion-

-Oh no, como cree- de inmediato el Rey llamó a una de sus doncellas- Dile a Naminé que venga inmediatamente-

-Como ordene Su Majestad-

La doncella, de nombre Olette, corrió por los pasillos y escaleras hasta la puerta del dormitorio de la Princesa, llamó varias veces pero nadie le contestó. Pensado en lo peor se dispuso a entrar.

-Princesa, el Rey la está... - al ver a Naminé desnuda se quedo pasmada del pavor-... ¿Naminé?,- la remecía

-Ah,... estoy durmiendo, déjenme en paz. Necesito dormir- mientras reía sola

-Naminé, por el amor del Señor, despierta, tus padres te esperan. Que pensaran si te ven así-

-¿Esperarme?, pero si les dije que no iba a bajar-

-Naminé, eso fue ayer-

-¡Ay!, No, eh...?- Naminé se despertó por completo- ¿y tú que haces aquí?-

-Tu padre me pidió que te llevara con los extranjeros, por favor compórtate ¿sí?-

-ja, yo sé comportarme, pero esos tipos no me gustan-

-quizá no te gusten pero uno de ellos tiene un interés especial por ti. Será mejor que te vistas y luzcas hermosa porque el Rey desea verte ahora.-

-diablos-

Minutos mas tarde Naminé y la mucama salían del dormitorio, una con cara de sueño y la otra con muchas preguntas. Al llegar donde sus padres, el extranjero la examinó.

-vaya, vaya, así que esta señorita es de quien se habla tanto por los alrededores, pues es más hermosa en persona que en sueños- el Extranjero toma la mano de Naminé y la besa.

-sus elogios son aceptados mi Lord- Naminé hacia una reverencia- lamento haber tardado. Me sentido un poco indispuesta-

-sus padres me lo habían dicho, pero aun así deseaba poder prendarme de su perfección- el extranjero también hacía una venia.

-muchas gracias- Naminé por poco no oculta el asco.

Mientras el extranjero hablaba con los reyes, Naminé pudo notar un gran tatuaje en su brazo derecho. El otro tipo también tenía uno pero un poco más pequeño. Al mismo tiempo que los inspeccionaba mas caía en la cuenta de que los odiaba sin motivo alguno. Por mas que le viera el lado bonito y amable ya que los dos tipos no eran cualquier cosa, tenían una altivez sorprendente, un vocabulario muy apropiado y excelentes facciones, pero aun así no conseguía aprobarlos. A ninguno.

-Naminé... - el Rey la llamaba- Naminé ¿estas en la Luna?

-Ah... - Naminé parecía provenir de otro mundo- eh... si, es que no he dormido muy bien- que mentirosa. Pensó.

-¿tiene algún problema su Alteza?- el otro extranjero le tomo curiosidad

-Oh, lamento preocuparlos así, la verdad todavía me siento mal-

-Pero ve y relájate, le diré a Sora que te lleve a los campos de cultivo de flores. Eso siempre te relaja- El extranjero parecía sorprendido-

-¿Sora? ¿Sora El Portador de la Keyblade?- el extranjero los miraba atónito- ¿él está aquí?

-Sí, ¿usted lo conoce?- Naminé tenía curiosidad

-¿conocerlo?, Pero, ¿Aún sigue con vida?

-Perdóneme, pero creo que exagera, Sora es un hombre maduro que todavía le queda mucha vida por delante- Naminé se sentía realmente molesta

-Vaya, entonces ustedes no lo saben... - el extranjero se reía de manera muy maliciosa

-¿Qué deberíamos saber?- le pregunto el Rey

-jajajajaja... no... creo que es mejor que se los diga el mismo, cuando sea el momento-

-¿cómo dice?- le exclamo la Reina

-¿acaso nos oculta algo?- Naminé no disimulaba su molestia.

-No... pero el sí- El extranjero ya no ocultaba su burla- Les ruego que me perdonen pero no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca-

-Pero... -

-No hay pero que valga mi dulce Princesa- el extranjero contemplaba a Naminé que aun tenía coraje- Será mejor que te cuides de ese "hombre", no es muy confiable. Y Mi Señor, es factible que lo encare, tal vez se lleve una gran sorpresa- Y el Extranjero se sentó en un balcón a mirar el paisaje dejando a los Reyes y a Naminé muy preocupados.

Llegado el atardecer Naminé se encontraba en el lugar donde ella y Sora hicieron el amor por primera vez, junto a un gran roble en la colina. Mientras la joven contemplaba el pasar del viento, alguien por detrás la estrecha en sus brazos.

-Mi querida Princesa-Sora había regresado del equipo de Reconocimiento- ¿Por qué estas aquí y sola?

Naminé seguía mirando las flores. Se sentía extraña y... ¿dolida? ¿Esa era la palabra?, Pero que extraño, pensó. ¿Por que se sentía tan angustiada si no quería nada serio con él?. Sora notó el cambio.

-¿te ocurre algo? ¿Hice algo que te molestara, Dulzura Mía?

-Sora, dime ¿tu me has mentido?

-¿mentirte?, ¿Por qué piensas eso?- Sora se sentía presa nuevamente

-Solo responde sin titubeos-

-Si es lo que deseas, entonces sí, te he mentido-

-Pero... ¿por qué motivo?-

-hay cosas que aun no debes saber, Dama Mía-

-¿por qué aun soy una niña?- refunfuño

-No, no es eso, son otras cosas con mas relevancia, en un poco mas de tiempo podrás saberlo, por ahora no me preguntes por ello-

-pero, ¿no se supone que entre nosotros no hay secretos?-

-Dama Mía, ¿acaso tu no me mientes?-

-Pero son cosas pequeñas, no es lo mismo-

-Si es lo mismo, es exactamente lo mismo-


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es una historia alternativa... para comenzar doy un leve resumen...**

**Naminé es hija de los reyes de Hollow Bastion, (ya no sólo es Mickey), y Sora es un guerrero bastante viejo... no sé porque hice esto pero estaba bastante hastiada de las relaciones normales y por eso preferí basarme en algunos hechos... no muchos (ni piensen que es por experiencia propia ¬¬), ojalá y tenga algo de resultado porque mi pareja favorita es RoxasNamine, pero si para llegar a Roxas debo incluir a Sora, hay que hacer el esfuerzo.**

**Por cierto, ningún personaje me pertenece, de ser así NUNCA pero NUNCA hubiera hecho este juego con escenas de Winnie the Gay y ahora incluyo a Donald el Pato inútil y tartamudo que no me dejaba entender parte del juego (¬ ¬). (porque yo entiendo un 10 por ciento de inglés, pero el muy sinvergüenza me hizo dar cuenta de lo ignorante y bajo nivel de inglés que tengo… arruinó mi orgullo)**

**Aviso: Habrá un intento de Lemon, de ser bueno por favor avisen (tal vez se abra una nueva rama en mi escritura) :P**

* * *

**LO HARE CUANDO SEA EL MOMENTO**

Su rostro aterciopelado seguía siendo mi droga¿por qué me preguntas esas cosas?. ¿Qué no ves que para mí ya es difícil saber que no eres mía?, Mi Naminé, mi querida traviesa. No desvías tu mirada de la mía. ¿De verdad esperabas una respuesta?.

-Sora¿no me dirás nada?-

-¿qué quieres que te diga?-

-¿por qué me mentiste¿Por qué no puedo saber de tu pasado¡Es que tan oscuro es!-

-mi princesa, todavía no, entiéndelo. No puedo darte más respuestas-

-entonces no hay confianza- sentencio Naminé

-¿confianza?- Sora se sentía realmente confundido- ¿acaso esos tipos te dijeron algo?

-No, ellos esperan a que tú me lo digas-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-ellos le dijeron a mi padre que no debíamos tenerte aquí, que era peligroso-

-Entonces hablare con ellos, si te dieron motivos para que dudes de mí, debieron dártelos con algo mas que amenazas vagas-

-Sora... -

-hmm... – Sora se sentía ofuscado¿qué querrían esos idiotas¿Boicotear mis planes?- ... dime princesa-

-¿tú me quieres?-

-Claro, eso jamás debes ponerlo en duda-

-Sora, si yo estuviera con otro hombre ¿tu que harías?-

-Dejarte- dijo secamente

Naminé se sobresalto, no creyó escuchar nunca ese tono de voz en él. Pero algo en su interior le decía que lo había dicho de una forma sincera.

-¿Así sin más?-

-¿Acaso hay otra forma?-

-Esperaba un "no lo sé, mi tesoro, quizás mataría a tu amante y a ti y después me suicidaría"-

-jajaja¿tan melodramático me crees?-

-no, pero no me esperaba esa respuesta tuya-

-Amada mía- la abraza- El día que desees estar con otro yo no me interpondré, porque sé de antemano que no eres mía, como deseo que lo seas-

-¿pero no soy tu amante entonces?

-Mi tesoro, el amor no es solo acostarse en una cama-

-Pero también lo hacemos en otros lugares como éste ¿no cuenta?

-jajaja, Dios me libre de tu gracia algún día, Mi Naminé- comienza a acariciar suavemente los brazos de ella.

A esto Naminé deja escapar un leve suspiro, casi imperceptible pero no para él.

-Joven Hayner, le ruego encarecidamente que me diga que mal podría hacernos Sora-

El Rey no daba pie atrás, si debía exiliar a su mejor guerrero, lo haría con mucho gusto siempre que tuviera razones de peso.

-No sólo él, Mi querido y buen Señor, Sora el portador de la Keyblade no es el único guerrero que hay que temer, hay muchos como él que el Gran Rey Mickey decidió sellar.

-¿Sellar?- El rey se sentía aun mas confundido- ¿a que se refiere con "sellar"?

-Señor, no tengo autorización para dar más información. Si me disculpa regresare a mi habitación esperando hasta la noche para la cena. Hasta ese momento no deseo ser molestado- y haciendo una reverencia se marcho dejando a un Rey consternado.

-Muchacha – llamo a Olette que se encontraba cerca- Busca a Sora y a Naminé. ¡Los quiero aquí inmediatamente!-

-Como ordene su Majestad-

Naminé podía sentir el roce de los pétalos sobre su espalda al mismo tiempo que sentía la piel de su amado sobre ella.

Sora acariciaba sus pechos con tal maestría que Naminé gemía continuamente. Esas explosiones de placer nunca eran iguales a las anteriores. Sora era el mejor amante del Reino y tenía fama de eso. De ser un semental de primera. Con su pecho torneado y bronceado y la musculatura perfecta, ni muy tosca ni muy liviana.. Sora hacia que cualquier mujer se arrodillara pidiendo una sacudida. Y antes era así, cuando mas joven veía al que ahora es su amante montar a cada mujer que aparecía en los corrales. Era tan sexy, tan hombre… que Naminé soñaba con perder su castidad con el. En el pecho firme que ahora se encontraba sobre su piel.

Comenzó a lamer los pezones rosados que lo enloquecían de forma lenta, caricias que desesperaban a la princesa, hasta que descendió hasta su agujero divino y haciendo un esfuerzo para no devorarla de inmediato, tomo de su cintura y la estrecho hasta su boca para que pudiera hacerla gozar con su lengua en su caliente clítoris, el cual lamía junto a sus jugos como el néctar más rico que jamás hubiera bebido en su vida.

Luego de saborear esos carnosos labios comenzó la tarea de penetrarla, lenta y profundamente como a ambos les gustaba. Naminé no podía más de la desesperación. A gritos le pedía a su hombre que la partiera pero el solo le respondía de forma seductora.

-Se paciente, mi amor… se paciente para que el placer no se acabe-

-Sora, oh… por favor… la necesito entera… completa… hasta el fondo… te lo suplico-

-Mi vida… si tanto lo deseas- y con una brutal fuerza penetro en ella hasta el lugar mas recóndito de su ser.

El dolor y el placer jamás se habían unido tanto como en ese día, y es que Sora siempre cuidaba de que no los escucharan cuando se encontraban en el palacio… pero al aire libre, todo era completamente diferente. El podía ser el dueño y hombre de Naminé sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo… y eso lo excitaba de sobremanera.

Naminé procuraba recorrer cada centímetro de la verga de su amado, menando las caderas en un vaivén sensual y placentero. Ella sabía que todos esos movimientos tenían consecuencias, y una de ellas era que Sora perdía el control por momentos. Sus arremetidas eran cada vez más fuertes y continuas y eso ponía a Naminé con una gata salvaje aullando por más. Sora sabia que ella era así, solo con el… era suya y no permitiría que otro viniera a tocar lo que le pertenecía por derecho… el fue el primero y por consiguiente el único.

-Sora… ah… lo tengo todo… es tan exquisito… Sora!- Naminé gemía con mucha fuerza mientras Sora se acercaba su oído y lamía el lóbulo de su oreja. Sentía su aliento calido en su cuello.

-mi amor… tan rica… tan estrecha… me estas volviendo demente…- susurraba mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus caderas y manejaba el vaivén de forma acelerada.

De alguna manera la maestría de las caricias de Sora hacían que Naminé se convulsionara hasta casi acabar… orgasmo que nunca llegaba hasta que él lo decidiera… su tino era tan bueno que siempre terminaba exhausta… y eso ocurriría en unos momentos mas…

De un momento a otro, ni siquiera se pudo preguntar como, pero Naminé se encontraba con su espalda apoyada en el viejo roble mientras sus piernas, por inercia, se colocaban alrededor de Sora, mientras este arremetía con mayor fuerza y profundidad. Los gemidos subían mas de tono, Naminé sentía la virilidad de su hombre cada vez mas ancha y grande mientras Sora sentía a su hembra mas estrecha y desinhibida. La princesa rodeaba con sus brazos la espalda del Guardián mientras este mordía y lamía sus pechos como poseído.

-Sora…ah!, ya no… ya no puedo… voy a… ah!- Naminé cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

-Mi vida… avísame… avísame para cogerte como nunca…mmm-dice mientras la besa.

-ahora mi amor… ahora… me estoy corriendo…-gritaba la princesa mientras Sora la penetraba con mas dureza y salvajismo- ¡me corro!-

-mmm… yo también mi amor… siente mi calor en tu cuerpo… ¡trágate mi ser por completo!- y con esa ultima exclamación el Guardián penetro por ultima vez a la princesa mientras su semen recorría cada milímetro del interior de esa mujer. Los dos amantes se apoyaban en el único testigo de su amor visiblemente agotados… pero por sobre todo satisfechos.

……………….

En un lugar no muy lejos de la candente escena una mujer veía como los dos amantes tomaban sus ropas y se vestían entre tocaciones y jugueteos. Olette tenía la orden de llamar a Naminé y a Sora, pero ya no tenia ninguna gana de cumplirla. El ver al hombre que tanto amo y la poseyó en brazos de la consentida del reino la hizo reaccionar de una manera inesperada.

…………………

Sora ya había terminado de vestirse y se divertía viendo a Naminé luchar por ponerse ese horrendo y ajustado corsé. Esa prenda que le costaba un mundo eliminar cuando deseaba a esa mujer... pero le hacia reír los arrebatos de su niña cuando se daba por vencida.

-uf, no puedo y se acabo… no me puedo poner esta cosa sola- Naminé ponía cara de berrinche

-oh, vamos¿ya te rendiste?- comentaba burlesco

-ríete lo que quieras Sora, pero yo no soy tu bufón-

-eso es cierto- se acerco a la princesa y en un rápido movimiento la poso sobre su pecho- eres mi mujer-

-ah!, no hagas eso Sora, aún no estoy vestida- se sonrojo

-sabes que unas prendas no son pelea para mí-

-Sora, debo volver a ver a mi padre, parecía preocupado por esos tarados-sujetaba con suavidad los brazos del General y acariciaba en forma de círculos sus músculos.

-veo que sembraron las dudas que querían- volvió a su tono molesto

-Sora, se que no me dirás nada pero, cuando sea el momento ¿lo harás?-

El general miraba ese rostro angelical que hace unos pocos minutos gemía del placer, sonrió para si mismo.

-Claro, mi bella princesa, lo haré cuando sea el momento- Sora ya saboreaba esos dulces labios cuando escucho una voz que le hizo detenerse asombrado.

-¡Guardián Sora¿Qué significa esto?-

Un Rey sumamente molesto fulminaba con la mirada a nuestro héroe.

Continuara...


End file.
